Harvesters such as combine harvesters, windrowers, tractors, and forage harvesters, are equipped with headers to harvest crops in a field. A typical header includes a header frame carrying one or more harvesting elements, such as snap rolls or cutter bars, that engage the crops to separate the crop material from the field for collection by the harvester. The header also typically includes some type of conveying mechanism, such as a pair of rotating augers or belts, that will convey collected crop material toward a center of the header and rearwardly into the harvester for further processing and/or transport. For some types of harvesters, such as combine harvesters, various specific header constructions are known for harvesting specific crops, e.g., corn headers for harvesting corn, wheat headers for harvesting wheat, etc.
Many header constructions include multiple row dividers to direct rowed crops toward the harvesting element(s) and maintain the rows during harvesting. The row dividers help ensure the harvesting element(s) properly engages the standing crops as the harvester travels through the field to remove crop material from the field. One particular issue that can arise during harvesting if one or more of the row dividers is not properly aligned relative to the crop rows is the divider(s) can run over and flatten standing crops, which then cannot be collected by the harvester and will be considered lost crop.